One Piece Legacy: Freezing Health part 6
Zet, walking across the land, would sometimes stop, to do some shadow boxing, and jump. He did it about every 5 seconds, which caused Aerith to watch it for 6 seconds, and then smash him into the ground. "Stop. It stopped being funny... No, it didn't stop. It had to be funny in the first place to stop." Zet, pushing himself up, lifted his fist to under Aerith's chin. "I need to keep my energy at 100%, or I'll dull, jackass. If I don't, I'll have problems with the pirates." "Wimp. I could take them with 10% of my power if I wanted to." "I bet Oak said that, before Tack smashed his face in." "Meh, good point. So... What's under his mask?" "What?" "You know, under the flower mask. I heard rumors. One guy said, that he was a chick! I think he looks real ugly, got rejected way too many times by women, and hides behind plants, saying he doesn't need the flesh of women." "You think all insecure people are that because of women." "Not true. About 50% insecure people are women, and only a few are gay. I'm just saying, when my girlfriend broke up with me, I was devastated. Then I joined a gym, got 150 pounds of pure muscle, got her back, rocked her body for 10 days straight, and dumped her ass." "Yeah yeah yeah. So... Boss said the 2nd division would come in about 20 minutes. When do you think Ralph will say screw it, and charge forward?" "Boss said 20 minutes, so I bet... He's rallying the guys to charge right about... Now." - "WE WILL CHARGE, NOW! REGARDLESS OF ORDERS OR NOT!" Ralph, was in a huge boxing room, which was in the middle of the ship. Ralph was an angry man, who had white hair, a muscular build and a constant sneer. "WHO WILL JOIN ME?!" All the boxers, knew that if they didn't join, Ralph will break their bones, so they got up, and headed with him. Ralph was going to catch him some prey. - "Nah, your underestimating Ralph again Aerith. I give him... 2 minutes before he blows his lid." "Okay. So... That Bonnie chick, you think she would like me." "Wait, I thought she was a lesbian." "Why does everyone say a women is a lesbian, if she isn't banging chicks left and right. Well, either way, if I give her Fea's head... You'd think she like me?" "Her... Or those?" "I like a full women too, you know." The two were still bickering, when they saw a snow tornado coming towards them. Aerith thought of stopping it with a punch, and saw it only got bigger... 10x bigger. "RUN!" That's what the two did. - It took the gang 35 minutes, but they were at the town. Fea, saw the castle, and walked towards it, when Farrow stopped her. "Umm... Doctors and patients only." "I'm a friend!" "Not with that attitude." Fea, sneered, and gripped her sword, but Malk stopped her, and nervously laughed. "Let's all be cool now. Look, we put Rangton, Zozo, and myself on, then can we go?" Farrow, held his chin, and waved his hand. "That can work. By the way... What is Tack doing?" They all looked at Tack riding a giant Lapahn, that he made friends with, and Christie, pointed at him. "He can't do that!" "Is their a rule?" "Their isn't?" "Nope!" "Then..." She runs to a Lapahn, and jumps on, and the Laphan upper cuts her back to the group, she falls on the snow, having her feet sticking out. Zozo, looking discomfortable at it, groans. "She's worse then me." She got out, and gave a thumb ups to the group. "Let me heal you two! I am a doctor... Ish." Everyone looked at Farrow, and he shrugged. "Kind of." Tack, still riding the Lapahn, came towards them, and pointed at Christie. "BE... GOOD!" The Lapahn started to buck, and Tack had problems holding on. "Got it, sir!" The Lapahn threw Tack off, and he smashed into Christie. Rangton, watching, face palmed. "Our captain and the accident prone doctor. What a combo. I can't believe that she may be our hope." Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Freezing Health Arc